Perdida en la Tierra
by CatalinaBGS
Summary: Luego de que invadan su planeta hogar, Jaspe viaja a la tierra, en donde conoce a Steven, Perla y Amatista. Todos los derechos de Steven Universe pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar Y A CARTOON NETWORK.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Luego de saludar Lapis, termine de guardar mis cosas, agarre a Jade, y empecé a encaminarme hacia el transportador.

El día en que mi gran amiga Lapislázuli volvió a nuestro hogar, hubo un gran festín, no se encontraban gemas sin festejar…

Excepto por Peridot, quien estaba más ocupada pegándose a Lapis y preguntándole donde estaba. Cuándo Lapis se rindió y le dijo que venía de la tierra y que había un niño gema allí, Peridot salió disparada como rayo hacia su pequeño hogar. Todas las gemas, estaban fascinadas y desesperadas en que el viniera.

Varios meses después, nos encontrábamos en el templo interno, regenerándonos con Lapis luego de una batalla en Krin, defendiendo a los habitantes de unas Howlitas. Krin es uno de los planetas cercanos. Nos estábamos riendo de aquel momento en que yo me fusione con ella, cuando escuchamos varios gritos, y en cuestión de minutos salimos y nos encontramos una total escena de guerra, logramos ver a Peridot y millones de robots atacando mientras que las demás gemas intentaban defenderse. Nos volvimos a adentrar en el templo con la esperanza de ganar tiempo. Ninguna de nosotras había aprendido a usar sus poderes aunque Lapis ya estaba dominando el agua con más naturalidad. De todas maneras éramos muy indefensas en comparación así tuvimos que escapar.

Lapis decidió que se quedaría allí, batallando en contra de Peridot, que luego de fallar intentando conquistar la tierra, decidió que lo intentaría aquí. En cambio yo viajaría en uno de los nuevos transportadores que había creado erróneamente uno de sus robots días atrás. Lapis me explico que en la tierra había un grupo de gemas que cuidaría de mí un buen tiempo.

Yo le roge que me acompañara, pero ella aún estaba enojada con ellas. Por último, me pidió que le mandara saludos a ese tan famoso Steven.

Así que salte adentro con Jade e inicie mi camino hacia la tierra.

Capítulo 2:

(Habla Steven)

Mira león!

En ese momento un pequeño destello aparece en la colina junto al faro.

León gruñendo.

-Que pasa?

León empieza a correr hacia el faro.

-Espérame!-dice con una sonrisa burlona-Perla, Garnet, Amatista! Vengan!

Rápidamente, una por una salen de sus respectivas habitaciones.

Entonces las tres ven el destello y, al igual que león, sale corriendo hacia alla.

(Habla Jaspe)

-Vamos Jade, hay que apurarnos a encontrar a Steven y a la gema lider Granate antes de que algún humano nos vea-dije mirá era la gema protectora de Perla, una hermosa gema que huyo a la tierra hace mas de 200 añ vez la encuentre aquí .pense. Encontre a Jade en el templo y no me resisti, su forma cambia a diferentes animales.

En ese momento veo un gran león color rosa subiendo la colina, y un par de metros detrás a un niño y 3 figuras más. Al ver a Jade, el león rosado se inmuta y para cuando llegan los demás, puedo ver que eran 3 gemas de cristal. La primera, y la más alta tenía un grueso cabello bordo, unos lentes y un cuerpo musculoso, la que se encontraba a su derecha era alta y con un cabello rubio. Al instante identifique su piedra, tenía una enorme perla en el centro de su frente. Más a su costado se encontraba una gema violeta, de apariencia joven.

Y por último el niño, pequeño y gordinflón, como lo había descrito Lapis. Steven, pensé.

Me les acerque unos centímetros y con cara de orgullo dije:

-Hola, soy Jaspe y vengo en paz. Tú debes ser Garnet-dije mirando a la mujer pelirroja de gran porte.

-Hola-me respondió con seriedad.

-Tú debes ser Steven-dije mirando con una sonrisa y le extendí la mano.

(Habla Steven)

-sí, lo soy- y estreche su mano.

Ella era fascinante, era de altura pequeña, como Amatista, tenía una larga cabellera rubia y un vestido verde con vetas rojas y con un hueco en su ombligo, en donde se encontraba su gema verde brillante, como mama, como yo.

-De dónde vienes? Quién eres?-empecé involuntariamente a bombardearla a preguntas-

-Espera Steven, déjala hablar, ven a nuestro templo.-dice Perla

-sí, ven.-dice Garnet con vos ronca.

(Habla Jaspe)

Justo cuando iniciamos a caminar Jade sale de mi mochila y se le acerca a Perla y la lametea convertida en gatita.

-JADE-grita Perla con entusiasmo y la levanta en brazos.

Capítulo 3 :

-Asi que eres tu?-digo

-que?-dice

-La dueña de famosa Perla, eras toda una sensación en casa!-digo

-Oh! Gracias-dice toda sonrojada-Vamos..

Al llegar me encuentro con un gran templo, parecido al de casa, mas pequeño y feo. Tambien encuentro una pequeña casita en donde se supondría la entrada.

Una vez adentro Amatista me invita a sentarme en unos sillones a la izquierda de la habitación, debajo de un entrepiso con una cama y una tv.

(habla Amatista)

-Y…que te trae a la tierra? nota que no debe tener mas que unos 15 años, es casi una niña.

-Pues verán…Una gema, inicio un ataque al planeta asi que mi amiga Lapis…-dice quita

-Lapis? -gira Steven

-Y.

-Dejala continuar pequeño -necesito saber que pasa alla.

-Lapis me dijo que viniera aquí hasta que logren derrotar a Peridot.-continua.

-Y porque tu te fuiste?-me recuerda a se a quien…

-Aun no se utilizar mis poderes y me dijeron que si lograron enseñarle a Steven, me podrían ayudar a mi también-dice poniendo ojos de estrella

-CLARO QUE SI-chilla Perla- o no Garnet?-dice sin quitarle la vista a Jade.

-Claro-dice Garnet con una sonrisita-cuantos años tienes?

-Tengo 13-dice

(Habla Steven)

Oh, 13.

-Y dime, has venido aquí alguna vez?-digo, todo avergonzado

-No, he estado en varios planetas, pero nunca en la mi amiga Rosie venia a casa de visita y hablaba de aquí, por cierto, la conocen?-dice ella

-Si,ella era mi madre, pero dejo su forma física para tenerme a mi .Ven, te mostrare-digo y le extiendo mi mano

Capitulo 4:

(Habla Jaspe)

Iniciamos nuestro paseo en una tienda de "comida"el estaba muy emocionado por darme un alimento humanoide llamado sentamos en una mesita blanca de madera y entonces entra una joven petisa y nos dice

-Una nueva amiga mágica-dice mirándome a mi y a mi gema.

-Si, Sadie ella es Jaspe, Jaspe ella es mi amiga Sadie-le responde

-Hola-susurro bajito

-Queremos dos donas con chocolate-Dice el y me mira a los ojos y me lanza una sonrisa

Luego sale de la tienda un humano alto de aspecto extraño y me guiña el quedo atónita hasta que Steven dice:

-Lars!No la molestes-entonces el chico se va , me tranquilizo y suspiro.

Entonces llega Sadie con un paquete de carton y se va.

Steven me guía hacia una tienda de autolabados y me dice que espere

(Habla Steven)

Debo hacerla conocer ante doy la mano mientras que con la otra sostengo las allí, comienzo a gritar.

-PAPA!PAPA!DESPIERTA!-

Greg sale de su camioneta y corro hacia me sigue.

Nos sentamos los tres en una banca a comer las donas y digo

-Papa ella es Jaspe,es una nueva gema de cristal-

-Oh, pues hola, soy Greg-responde


	2. Chapter 2

-mm.. hola- tímidamente le sonríe a papa

mientras comemos las donas y greg le hace preguntas sobre como conocía a Rose, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de ella.

Le paso una dona rosada con chispitas y me mira como diciendo: ¿y esto?

-acaso nunca viste una dona? la extiendo y me vuelve a mirar

-que se supone que debo hacer con esto?-nunca se me había pasado por la cabesa que en el planeta no comen comida asi que agarro una dona de chocolate y la copia y luego,

-Guauu!que loco-gritaba con una cara de sorpresa ,pero antes de poder tragarlo, lo devuelve en una servilleta-iujj!

-No te preocupes-dice papa , le pone una mano en la espalda y le da una palmada.

-ven-le digo y señalo hacia unas tiendas cercanas

(habla jaspe)

Me agarro la muñeca y me guió hacia un sector del pueblo frente a una tienda de colores opacos con una ventana enorme con una bandeja en ahí sale un niño rubio el cual me saluda y le dice algo a Steven por un momento luego entra y esperamos.

Fue un silencio incomodo, sin aquellos en los cuales otras gemas nos retaban a mi y a mis amigas y nos preguntaban ¿quien fue?

Nosotras nos mirábamos y luego de una pausa, nos matábamos de la risa.

El niño rubio vuelve a salir pero esta vez con una bolsa de cartón y se la da a Steven, empieza a caminar y yo lo llegar a la playa veo una figura femenina al fondo,junto a la gira ,alza la mano y la una manera de saludarse?ya lo aprenderé.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven se le acerca y grita ¡Connie!

la chica gira y me mira descorncentada ,luego vuelve a alzar la mano, esta vez hacia no acercamos hacia ella.

el le dice:-Hey! hola Connie

-hola-responde y disimuladamente me señala.

-Ah, es Jaspe , tambien es una gema.-

-Un gusto, soy ...amiga de Steven,por cierto, soy , que te trae a la tierra y a ciudad playa?-

-Bueno, pues pasa que necesito aprender a usar mis poderes y sin ellos no los puedo ayudar-realmente no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera puedo sacar mi arma-Elegi venir aqui por que una amiga, Lapis Lazuli me dijo que aqui podria aprender.

-Oh- ella se tapa la boca con la mano-no te has enterado?

-de que ?-

-Hace unos dias nos invadieron y se llevaron a luego la nave callo aqui y Lapis y Jasper se fusionaron y Lapis la obligo a una prision bajo el oceano-en ese momento algo dentro de mi se rompio, vine aqui por Lapis, debi de haberme quedado con ella.-DEBO IR POR ELLA.

-que? Jaspe, esta en el fondo del mar!-me dicen

-Debo ir por ella, Steven!Es mi unica amiga!-no pude contenerme y rompi en lagrimas-lo lamento, es que...yo...

-Ella no es tu unica amiga, ahora nos tienes a nosotros-y me rodearon con sus brazos

(ya en el templo)

-Quiero iniciar mi entrenamiento-

p:ya?pero solo has pasado 4 dias aqui

g:Dejala, yo me

Garnet me exendio una mirada cruda y la segui hacia la puerta celeste al fondo del templo donde ella extendio sus manos hacia la estrella de 5 puntas de las cuales 2 se activaron y se abrio una puerta bordo.


End file.
